


Quidditch and liquorice wand kisses

by Bellakitse



Series: The meet cutes [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw Even, Romance, Veela Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: The first time Isak Valtersen meets Even Bech Næsheim the seven-year Ravenclaw chaser, it’s because the boy saves him from a bludger to the face.*A Hogwarts AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't easy to write, I had to keep fact checking stuff, I give props to whoever writes in the HP universe. Thanks to [@poeedamerons](http://poeedamerons.tumblr.com/), for listening to me freak out over silly little details.

The first time Isak Valtersen meets Even Bech Næsheim the seven-year Ravenclaw chaser, it’s because the boy saves him from a bludger to the face.

Isak is getting some reading done - _hiding out_ \- up on the Slytherin quidditch stands after leaving the library, having grown tired of the group of girls that are always trailing after him sighing and batting their eyes at him, an irritating side effect of his veela heritage. He’s deep into his Herbology book making notes as he goes that he easily ignores the Ravenclaw quidditch team starting practice on the pitch, they ignore him too, the way most males at the school do as his part veela tended to make them uncomfortable. He’s re-reading a passage on Fanged Geranium when he hears a loud smacking sound and a _‘watch out!’_

Isak looks up and freezes as a bludger comes hurling towards him at top speed, he can’t move or really think, though his brain uselessly supplies that getting his nose broken by a stupid ball when he doesn’t even play quidditch is going to suck and yet he does nothing but close his eyes and waits for impact.

Only it doesn’t come and when he opens one eye fearful instead of a bludger racing towards him what he finds is a blond giant on a with a wide smile in Ravenclaw colors and a wooden club in his hand.

“That was a close one,” the blond says calmly doing small circles on his broom, like Isak’s face wasn’t almost rearranged. Isak watches as one of the boy’s teammates flies by and the blond throws the club back at him.

“You’re not a beater,” Isak blurts out, his heart is still racing, his brain latching onto unimportant nonsense.

“Nope, Chaser,” he gets in answer, the smile on the boy’s face is sunny and happy like Isak has done a neat trick by noticing. “Lucky for you I was quick enough to grab a beater’s bat and get to you, would be a shame to damage a pretty face like yours.”

Isak feels his face turn red in embarrassment and irritation, it wasn’t the first time a boy teased him about his looks. “If your team was better I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“Ooh,” the blond grins, his amusement clear annoying Isak even further. “That isn’t very nice Isak.”

Isak narrows his eyes at the boy. “How do you know my name?”

“Male veelas are rare, even if you only are a quarter veela, you stand out,” he gets in return with a shrug. “I pay attention.”

The boy winks at him and Isak tells himself his heart is beating fast from the near-death experience and not the boy in from of him. He pulls at his green and silver scarf up, hoping it will hide any redness on his cheeks. “I feel at a disadvantage.”

He gets that sunny smile again. “Even Bech Næsheim, Castelobruxo transfer.”

Isak nods, vaguely remembering the Great Feast at the start of term and the lone seven-year boy getting sorted with the first years. “Well, Even Bech Næsheim, Castelobruxo transfer,” Isak says standing up gathering his books. “Thanks for the save.”

“No problem, Isak,” Even answers leaning forward on his broom, it makes Isak nervous but the boy seems perfectly in control, his lips quirking upwards. “Like I said, any damage to that face would be a tragedy.”

“Ha, ha, mock the veela,” Isak says dryly. “Funny.”

Even gives him another casual shrug. “Who’s joking? Your face is pretty. Trust me I have spent a lot of time staring at it, veela or not, that’s just a fact. Later Isak.”

Isak stares after the boy with his mouth slightly parted in shock at the boy’s reveal, he feels himself go red, but as he takes the steps down he can’t help the small smile on his face.

*

It seems that now that they have introduced themselves, Even is everywhere or maybe it’s because Isak is now aware of him. He’s sitting with Magnus and Mahdi at the end of the Hufflepuff table in the great hall waiting for Jonas to come over from the Gryffindor side when Even walks by with a group of Ravenclaws.

“Morning Isak,” Even says stopping at his side, he nods at Magnus and Mahdi and the two Hufflepuffs look at him in question before returning the gesture. “You look lovely today Isak,” Even continues with a calm expression even when Isak chokes on his juice. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

Isak watches him leave, swallowing hard when Even throws him a wink over his shoulder as he sits at his table. He turns back to his friends red-faced, his stomach doing weird flips to find them staring at him hard.

“What the hell was that?” Mahdi asks, the first one to recover while Magnus’ still stares at him wide-eyed. “Why is that seven-year hitting on you?”

“He’s not hitting on me,” Isak argues, sounding weak even to his own ears. Magnus who has now recovered snorts causing Isak to make a face at him.

“Oh-oh, why does Isak look grumpier than usual?” Jonas asks as he comes to sit down next to him.

Isak opens his mouth to also argue that comment, but Magnus beats him to the punch telling Jonas quickly what he missed.

“A seven-year has a crush on Isak,” he blurts out loudly and Isak cringes, stooping down when more than one person around them looks over at them.

“Magnus,” he hisses. “Shut up.”

“He said you looked lovely, bro,” Mahdi adds in and Jonas raises a thick eyebrow at that.

“And who is the brave soul showing affection for our grumpy veela?” Jonas asks laughingly, ducking when Isak half-heartedly tries to slap the back of his head.

“I am not a grump,” Isak grumbles.

“Yes, you are,” the three say in union, once again loud enough for people to turn around and look at them, though most just roll their eyes used to them after five years of being at Hogwarts and being friends in spite of being in different houses.

“It’s fine,” Jonas continues throwing his arm over Isak’s shoulders, laughing when Isak tries to push him away. “We love you anyway.”

“Seems, we’re not the only ones that love him,” Magnus teases grinning, unaffected by Isak’s glare.

“ _Right_ ,” Jonas drags out remembering the subject at hand. “So, who is it?”

Isak opens his mouth but is once again beaten to the punch by his friends.

“Even Bech Næsheim,” Mahdi answers and Isak is surprised that he knows that right away. “The new Ravenclaw chaser.”

“You know him?” Isak questions, ignoring the knowing look Jonas throws his way. “How?”

“Everyone knows him, he transferred from Castelobruxo in his last year which already had people talking and the Ravenclaws are really excited to have him on the team, he’s super fast.” Mahdi divulges.

Isak nods absently. “Yeah, I know.”

Jonas gives him another look, followed by Mahdi and Magnus causing Isak to blush as he tells them about the bludger and Even’s comments after he saved him.

Magnus lets out a whistle, grinning widely. “Damn, he’s smooth, you have to date him Isak.”

“Magnus, shut up,” Isak implores, knowing his friend’s voice carries when he’s excited.

“But you have to!” Magnus argues pointing at him. “You’re Slytherin, Jonas is Gryffindor, Mahdi and I are Hufflepuff, we need a Ravenclaw to round out our boy squad!”

Isak sighs looking upward, knowing he’s not going to get any help from Jonas or Mahdi. “I don’t even have an answer to that, so I’m going to go, I want to stop by the library before Charms.”

Isak leaves ignoring his friends as they call out to him, but he can feel eyes on him and he knows they aren’t his friends but a pretty blond with blue eyes.

*

A part of him isn’t exactly surprised when he walks out of the library and find Even leaning against a wall across from him, his robes are pulled over his shoulders like a cape and he should look ridiculous but instead it shows off how well his uniform fits him.

“Hello Isak,” Even greets him again, pushing against the wall to stand up straight to his full height. It’s impressive, Isak isn’t short by any means, but Even has a few inches on him and he finds himself feeling small.

“Even,” Isak acknowledges, grateful he doesn’t stammer even though his heart is beating faster at the sight of the boy.

Even smiles at him, falling into step. “Going to Charms?” Even questions, Isak nods trying not to read too much into Even knowing what his next class is. “I’ll walk you.”

“Don’t you have a class of your own to get too?” Isak can’t help but question, even though he’s secretly thrilled at spending a little more time with the boy.

“I have time,” Even answers just as easily.

“Okay,” Isak agrees. They walk silently towards the charms corridor on the second floor, as they climb the stairs a group of 4th year Gryffindor girls walk by, giggling as they spot Isak, making him sigh. Even chuckles next to him and Isak shoots him an irritated look that makes him laugh even harder.

“That happen a lot?” Even questions moving closer to him as the girls get closer.

“More than I would like,” Isak says ignoring one of the bolder girls, Emma something who stops on the steps and tries to give him some really awkward bedroom eyes. Even takes a step even closer to him, his hand brushing against Isak’s as he does so, startled Isak looks up at him with wide eyes, but Even ignores him and instead stares at Emma until she huffs and keeps moving.

Once she’s left, Even doesn’t move away but continues to walk with Isak up the stairs, his hand continues to brush Isak’s and Isak swallows hard when in one brush Even hooks his pinky with Isak’s.

“There are worse things than being popular with girls,” Even comments like he isn’t practically holding Isak’s hand and Isak isn’t silently freaking out.

“It is when you know it’s because of your biology,” Isak answers and in a bold attempt, moves to intertwine more of their fingers together, he lets out a small breath when Even doesn’t pull away and he sneaks a peek at Even to find him giving him small pleased smile. “Besides,” Isak continues to brave. “Girls aren’t really my thing.”

Isak looks down to hide his smile when that gets him a squeeze of the hand.

*

Isak isn’t sure how but he finds himself later that evening back in the library -okay so that part isn’t weird, he’s always at the library, he’s one of the few students Madam Pince didn’t scowl at- what’s surprising is that sits with Even across from him at his usual table. Even is working on his Herbology homework, while Isak works on Transfiguration. At least he’s trying to work on it, Headmistress McGonagall liked to pop into her old class from time to time and Isak liked to be on his game, but he found that it was kind of difficult when there was a pretty boy in front of him who keeps knocking his feet against his.

“You’re staring,” Even says quietly without looking up from his book, his quill in his hand. He looked at Isak from under his eyelashes, his lips quirking upwards.

You’re playing footsies with me, Isak wants to shoot back, inside he shifts his foot, letting it trail up Even’s leg just a bit and it’s Isak’s turn to grin when Even stares at him in surprise.

Isak gives him a challenging look that says ‘two can play that game’ and Isak watches, his face red as Even bites down on his lip to control his grin.

“So,” Even starts uncertain and Isak frowns because it’s not a word he’s come to associate with Even at all.

“Yeah?”

“Hogsmeade weekend coming up, you going?”

Isak can feel a smile tugging at his lips as he watched Even fidgets with his quill, getting some ink on his fingers. “I was planning on it.”

Even licks his lips as he looks at Isak. “You planning on going with anyone?”

Isak smirks at that, letting a small chuckle when Even narrows his eyes playfully at him. “Usually I would go with my friends, but Jonas is going with Eva, they are trying to make another go at their relationship, and Magnus and Mahdi had their visitation rights revoked for sneaking out after hours, so I’m all by my lonesome unless someone comes up with a better offer.”

Even stares at him and he stares back calmly, grinning when Even lets out a huff. “You’re teasing me.”

Isak mockingly points at himself. “Me, never.”

Even rolls his eyes but is smiling widely. “I don’t even know why I like you so much, you’re a brat,” Even says the fondness in his voice taking any sting away from the words. “Will you go with me?”

Isak looks at Even for another moment, taking in the way Even looks at him with a hopeful expression on his face, like the possibility of Isak wanting to spend time with him at Hogsmeade will make his day or more and with a small smile, suddenly feeling shy Isak nods.

Even rewards him with a beaming grin.

*

“So, what was it like going to school in Amazon rainforest?” Isak asks as he and Even walk at a leisurely pace through the streets on Hogsmeade, other students walk by, coming in and out of shops, a few nods in their direction but luckily none approach either of them, letting Isak enjoy Even all to himself.

“Castelobruxo?” Even questions. “I liked it there, humid but beautiful.”

“How is it that you went there?” Isak asks, bumping into Even when a group of 3rd year excited to be out of the castle rush past him. Even puts his arm around his shoulder pulling him closer to him and away from the crowd, his arm stays on his shoulder once the group has passed and Isak finds himself being bold and placing his arm around Even’s waist. It earns him a smile as they continue to walk.

“My parents are herbologists and they were doing research for years in the rainforest,” Even tells him. “So, I went to Castelobruxo to be close to them, when I had time off from school we would go on week long trips reaching for new plants.”

“Professor Longbottom must love having you in his class,” Isak says thinking of the kind teacher.

“He’s pretty cool,” Even says. “A little nervous at times, but he knows his stuff. Anyway, my parents finished their research and were ready to come back to Europe, I could have stayed to finish school, but it didn’t matter to me, one school is as good as the other.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Isak admits, his cheeks tinted pink.

Even stops walking, with his arm still around Isak, he leans in, his forehead brushing Isak’s unruly hair. “Me too.”

Isak clears his throat when Even pulls away, his face feels hotter than before. “So where are we going?”

“What’s your preference?”

Isak gives Even a teasing look. “You ask me out and you don’t even have a plan, so much for feeling special.”

“You’re very special,” Even answers honestly instead of responding to the teasing and Isak can’t stop the wide smile from taking over his face. “How about Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?”

Isak makes a face at the suggestion causing Even to laugh at him.

“Wow,” Even says still chuckling, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. “That’s a no.”

Isak shrugs. “I was dragged there by an ex-girlfriend once, it was horrible, the place is so tacky.”

Even shakes his head, his grin wide. “It’s supposed to be romantic, you don’t want to hold my hand over tea in a place with steamed up windows?”

“I can hold your hand right now,” Isak answers, demonstrating by doing just that. “See?”

Even looks down at their joined hands and then back at him, his expression pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah,” he says softly, squeezing Isak’s hand before they start walking again. “How about the Three Broomsticks inn and Honeydukes?”

Isak nods happily. “Now you’re talking.”

*

After they gotten butterbeers at Three Broomsticks and picked up some candy at Honeydukes, Isak and Even walk slowly back towards the castle, once again hand in hand.

Isak is sucking on a liquorice wand, while Even gambles with his taste buds with a bag of every flavor beans, Isak finds himself watching Even, giggling every time he makes a face a new undesirable flavor.

“What was that one?”

“I think tripe,” Even answers wrinkling his nose at the taste playing it up to make Isak laugh again. “How’s yours?”

Isak gives the liquorice wand a lick before sucking on it some more, he smirks around the candy when he sees Even’s eyes drift down to his mouth, Isak stops and comes to stand in front of Even pulling the candy out of his mouth. “Better than yours, want a taste, get the tripe flavor out of your mouth?”

“Sure,” Even answers reaching for Isak’s candy but Isak pulls it out of reach while stepping closer to Even. Going on his toes, he leans up brushing is lips against Even’s, once, twice, three times, his eyes open to watch Even’s reaction, taking in the way Even’s eyes widen and his breath shortens. Isak starts to lean back down when Even is spurted into action, his large hands come up and cradle Isak’s head, his fingers sinking into Isak’s hair, his lips slated over Isak’s, making a noise as he chases the sweet taste in Isak’s mouth.

Isak sighs into the kiss, his hands going to Even’s sides to steady himself, suddenly feeling lightheaded as Even takes his time with the kiss.

When Even pulls back, he keeps his forehead pressed against Isak’s, his nose brushing his and he smiles that same wide sunny happy smile he gave Isak the first time on the pitch. “You’re right, tastes much better.”

*

Isak is sitting with Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi for breakfast, this time at the Slytherin table which is buzzing excitement for the upcoming match versus Ravenclaw.

“We’re going to see your man in action today,” Magnus comments excited, ever since Isak had officially introduced Even to his friends after their Hogsmeade date, Magnus has become Even’s number one fan.

“You’re going to root for me, right?”

Isak turns around in his seat to find Even already dressed in his quidditch uniform standing behind him, his expression warm as he looks down at Isak, it’s been over a week since their date and they’ve spend every free moment together and yet Isak can’t believe this boy with his pretty blue eyes always gentle for him is for him to keep.

“Hi, Even!” Magnus greets him loudly, interrupting Isak and Even’s staring. Isak watches as Even looks amused at his friend and greets him back, extending his hellos to Jonas and Mahdi who nod at him. Even straddles the bench Isak is sitting on, leaning in close to him.

“So,” Even starts, his expression teasing. “You _are_ going to root for me, right?”

“Root for you?” Isak repeats in a mocking tone. "Against my own house? I know loyalty isn't the first trait you think of when you hear Slytherin, but I assure you we are, sorry but I'll be rooting for you to fall off your broom."

Even laughs loudly at that, drawing the attention of a few students. "That not very nice, Isak."

"It is very Slytherin though," Isak answers with a grin of his own.

“Some of your housemates hissed at me as I made my way over here,” Even confesses, giving Isak an exaggerated wide-eyed scared look.

“Slytherin,” Isak repeats slowly, smirking when Even huffs. “But don’t worry Magnus will be your personal cheerleader today,” Isak continues, laughing when Magnus nods rapidly.

“Thanks, man,” Even answers, extending his arm around Isak to give Magnus a fist bump. Isak takes advantage of how close it puts Even to him, that he leans in and presses a soft kiss against Even’s jaw. He smiles against the skin as Even brings his arm around Isak, pulling him close. He kisses him again, this time at the corner of Even’s mouth, enjoying the way it makes Even smile.

“Good luck,” he whispers against Even’s lips.

“Thank you,” Even whispers, giving him a soft lingering kiss before he stands up and walks away.

Isak watches as he walks over to his teammates who are waiting for him. When he turns around he finds more than one person staring his way, but he doesn’t mind, he’s gotten used to the stares for a long time ago, instead he looks at his friends, rolling his eyes at the amused smiles they are giving him.

“You two are sickening,” Mahdi teases earning a nod from Jonas. It makes Isak laugh happily.

*

They head for the pitch each going for their respective stands, by the time Isak has taken a seat, the teams are already on their brooms circling the pitch waiting for the whistle to be blown. As soon its blows there is loud cheering in the stands as Slytherin grabs the quaffle first, followed by hissing and booing when Even manages to recover the ball and heads for the hoops, the booing in the Slytherin stands gets louder as he scores, but Isak allows himself a smile at Even’s skill.

The game continues, each team evenly matched and always within a couple of points from each other, Isak can see the seekers searching for the golden snitch hoping to win and end the game for their team. Isak is more than ready for the game to finish. He loves his house and is proud to be Slytherin but he knows how aggressive they are about winning and now that they have realized just how good Even is at scoring, he’s become their focus, more than once a Slytherin player has tried to throw him off his broom and if the game drags any longer he has a feeling they are going to get their way.

Isak isn’t done thinking that when a Slytherin beater hits a bludger straight for Even, Isak watches in horror as Even who hasn’t noticed the ball headed for him gets slammed from behind.

“Even!” he yells, his scream drowned out from the cheers in the stands. He gasps, watching helplessly as the hit causes Even to slip off his broom. His heart beats loudly as Even manages to hold on at the last second, one hand gripping his broom as he dangles in the air. Even’s teammates rush to help, forming a line of defensive to allow Even to get back on his broom. Isak holds his breath the seconds it takes Even to get seated again, letting it out once he’s back on safely. He watches as the captain of the team talks to Even and whatever is said Even answers with a sharp nod, his face determined. Isak’s nerves are on edge for the rest of the game and when the Ravenclaw’s seeker captures the snitch he isn’t disappointed about his team’s loss, he’s just happy that it’s over. The wide smile on Even’s face that he can see even from the stands doesn’t hurt either.

*

Isak is waiting outside Ravenclaw’s lockers room, ignoring the looks more than one Ravenclaw sends his way as they wait to celebrate with their team. A cheer goes up when the team walks out and Isak presses himself against the wall to avoid the surge, he waits but doesn’t have to wait long. Even spots him over the crowd and heads for him, nodding and smiling absently as his housemates congratulate him. He comes to stand in front of Isak with a smile on his face and Isak studies him, his handsome face, his kind eyes, he stands tall and beautiful. Isak pushes himself off the wall and wraps his arms around him, his nose pressed into the crook of Even’s neck, he sighs as he’s enveloped in Even’s warmth when he returns the hug. He presses himself even closer still letting out another happy sound that Even answers with a small chuckle as he runs his hands up and down Isak’s back.

“You scared the crap out of me,” he murmurs.

“Your housemate fault,” Even counters.

Isak pulls back to look up at Even’s face. “I’m hexing the crap out of him, the boys will help me.”

Even lets out a small laugh, his eyes sparkling with enjoyment. “My hero.”

“Damn straight,” Isak answers, grinning. “You’re alright, though?”

“Yeah,” Even answers softly. “There’s going to be a hell of a bruise on my back, but other than that I’m fine.”

“Good,” Isak lets out a relieved sigh, lifting his head in a silent request he smiles when Even gives him a soft kiss. “I should probably let you go, I’m sure you want to celebrate with your team.”

Even shakes his head, holding onto Isak. “Nope, I want to celebrate with my pretty boyfriend, what do you say we sneak in the kitchen for something sweet and then we find a quiet corner in this big castle to make out in?”

Isak grins even as he feels himself blush deeply, feeling happier than he’s ever felt. “That sounds like a plan.”

 

 

Fin


End file.
